Collision
by babybug02
Summary: After a tough shift, somthing goes terribly wrong. 1st er fic, hope you like it.


Neela, comfortably lying on the couch, listened to Ray, sitting on the edge of his seat, playing his red, electric, guitar. The new shift they were on had them both working at daybreak, so they spent more time together recently at the apartment.

Ray hit a G note on his guitar, placing his fingers just right on the frets. Slow and gracefully he ended his song, sliding the plain white pick down the strings. Neela glanced at him from the couch. Something about the instrument Ray held made him look…more intelligent…more sexy. She loved to watch him occupy himself with the sweet sound of the music it made. When the note finally subsided he set the guitar down, resting it on the arm of the recliner.

"Well, Neela, see ya bright and early tomorrow huh? Ray said with his usual smirk. Neela gave him a tired smile.

"I only wish I didn't have to, Ray." She quirked as she tried to stifle a yawn. Neela glanced at her watch, even though she didn't need it to tell her it was way too late. "Good Night." She called as she walked toward her room.

She walked into her room, throwing herself down on her soft cushioned mattress. _How does he manage it all? _She thought to herself. _He can stay up long nights, being busy with gigs, work, and parties. __He's still gone before me in the mornings! _She climbed in under the comforter and her eyes slide shut, into a deep sleep.

Of course, in the morning, Ray had already headed to work. Neela poured herself a bowl of Special K cereal. After she was done eating she showered, dressed, fixed her hair and went to work.

As Neela entered the ER, she was greeted by the normal chaos of the place from the moment she opened the door.

As Ray walked into the Emergency Room, he was met by the sound of monitors beeping at a fast pace. Doctors and nurses communicating with urgent voices, and outside the room, terrifying pleads from worried family and friends that their loved one might just have the slightest chance of survival.

This rush and feeling of urgency in the air was one of the main reasons he became a doctor (of course, besides saving lives). When he felt the time stood still, and everyone waited for a call to be made. One call that might make the difference. That's the kind of action he thrived for. But when the chances were slim, even for the best of doctors, he didn't like his job at all.

From a thorough glance, Ray could guess that this person's wounds were way to sever for very much hope. But as long as they were breathing, he wasn't about to give up. Abby gave Ray a sign that said _There's still a chance! Please save her. _They worked hard to pump the needed air into her lungs, but in the end it wasn't meant to be. The fast beeping of the monitor, slurred into a solid humming sound and she had taken her last breath.

Then Ray did what he hated to do, announcing the time of death. "Time of death 6:43 a.m." One of the assisting nurses pulled the white sheet over the patients face. The family, noticing the dismissing of action from the nurse, was distraught with grief and shock. They clang to each other in search for comfort. Abby gave Ray a sad look, he tried to smile back. He walked out the glass door to consult the family.

Across the hall, Neela saw Ray walking out of the room to consult an obviously grief stricken family. This was the part of the job they **_all_** hated. When forced to tell a caring friend that the person so close to them was gone forever. But the doctors knew it was something they had to do.

Ray, Abby, Neela, Pratt, and Sam were standing in the ER entrance taking a break. It was a shift where everyone needed a break. Sam, Neela, and Abby were talking, and Ray and Pratt were standing near the door just looking at the scenery of the Chicago street around them. Suddenly, they heard the sound of tires screeching on the pavement. They looked up to see a car rushing around the corner, heading straight toward them. They all tried to jump out of the way when they realized it wasn't going to stop. But Ray was frozen in his place. It happened so fast. He felt metal crash with a bone sickening crunch. With an explosion of pain he faded out to unconsciousness.


End file.
